Arthur's a Stupid Man
by Lenin
Summary: Arthur's a stupid man. It took two years and three days before Arthur finally stop being one. One-shot. ArthurxMerlin. Warning: Explicit...


**Arthur's a Stupid Man**

**Summary:** Arthur's a stupid man. It took two years and three days before Arthur finally stop being one. One-shot. ArthurxMerlin.

**Warning:** Err...smut included, a rather long one at that.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by _Call It "Destiny"_ by mrsgeorgeweasley48. Couldn't get the idea out of my head so I had to write it. Don't worry though; next chapter of "When Merlin Became His Bride" will soon be out, hopefully =p.

...

Arthur first met Merlin when he became his assistant. It wasn't actually a good beginning.

He had just fired his twelfth one after the idiotic girl forgot to schedule an important client (who Arthur would have won the case and win the firm millions except now he hired a different lawyer thanks to the idiotic ex-secretary of his). He was actually very surprise to find Merlin in his office. He would have thought that Morgana would have hired him another bimbo, ignorant female who tries more times in getting him to bed then do their work other (because she likes to torture him). Apparently, Uther had given a stern warning to the HR head. Not that Morgana usually listens to their father; which bugs the question why she did.

"You have an appointment at 9 o'clock with your father regarding the Albersion's case and then another meeting with the prosecutor at 11 o'clock for a settlement of the Mr. Wilson's attempt for arson. They have found new evidence and would like to offer you a deal. On 2 o'clock, you have a new client. Mrs. Smiths is a recently widowed wife who is charging the doctor that prescribed her husband his headache medicines. Apparently, the doctor is denying that he knew her husband was allergic to the meds. Wife claims that it was stated during their visit to the doctor. Problem is that there are no paper works to show for it."

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, eyeing the slender man before him with confused eyes.

Said slender man lifted his bowed head and gave him an "are you stupid?" look that Arthur founded very insulting. When the other male did not receive an answer, he glared at the black-haired man and asked again, "Who are you and what are you doing in my office? If you don't answer me, I will call the security!"

"Go ahead. I'm sure that Leon will not do anything to me," the slender man answered, smiling at him. Arthur ignored the mocking smile and walked pass the infuriating man to his desk and roughly pulled the phone out to contact the head of security.

"Leon! There's an unauthorized man in my office that won't identify himself and reading classified information regarding my cases."

"_Arthur, does he have black-hair, pale skin and wide, deep blue eyes?"_

"Yes! Now come up here and take him away!"

"_Can't."_

"Why the hell not?"

"_He's your new secretary. Didn't you get a text message from Morgana informing you this? She also attached a picture."_

"No, I haven't checked my mobile phone."

" _*sigh* Checked your mobile phone Arthur. That is why you have one in the first place. Now I have to go. Some nutcase is outside ragging about how law firms are minions of the alien invaders. Call me when you have a real problem."_

"Well when some lunatic has my head already cut off, it'll be too late then!" Arthur cried to the mouth piece, but Leon had already disconnected the phone. Arthur gave out an angry growl and slams the mouth piece down on the phone. He turned to glare at the cheeky male, leaning against his door frame.

"So you're the new hire."

"And the man gets it. Wow. Congratulations."

Arthur looked started at the sarcastic tone. "How dare you? If you have decided to answer my question in the first place, we won't have to waste time!"

"Wow. You really are as stupid as Morgana said."

"What?"

"Who else would I be if not an employee of Pendragon Inc. I have your secretary's planner, folder that has "new appointments" written in bolded letters in front and (here the insolent male lifted an ID up) I have an ID of the company."

"You could have easily stolen those."

"Wow. Stupid and paranoid."

"How dare you? You cannot address me as such! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, very much so. You're apparently my stupid, paranoid, prat of a boss who really needs to get a new tie."

"Morgana!" Arthur's screamed, his face red with angry.

...

Morgana had the nerve to tell him that he was wasting her time with his complaint.

"Morgana, that man is an insolent, disrespecting secretary!" Arthur complained, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Arthur, Merlin's the sweetest, nicest man I have ever met and if he is rude to you, you must have deserved it," Morgana answered, inspecting her nails nonchalantly. Arthur chokes at her answer, he's face going red. Behind him, a soft giggle was heard as Morgana's own secretary, Gwen peaked in. "I can attest to that Arthur. Merlin is very kind and sweet. He's also very good at his job. His old company was willing to pay him double, but Merlin wanted to be nearer to his mom that's why he took our offer since his hometown is just about one or two hours drive away from London."

Arthur's jaw dropped at the Gwen's agreement, unknowingly agreeing to Morgana's statement that he deserve Merlin's rude treatment.

"I want another secretary Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed, turning to look at the bored Morgana. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his sister.

"I can always hire Sophia back and tell her you called for here _specifically_."

"Morgana! The girl doesn't know anything besides painting her nails and bugging me to sleep with her."

"Which you did or did you conveniently forgotten that you did sleep with her and then dump her the next day? We're still refurnishing the couch you did it on in the break room and not to mention replacing the expensive painting she thrashed when she threw it at you."

Arthur had the decency to look embarrassed at that as he stormed out of Morgana's office and went back to his own, by passing a smirking Merlin.

He didn't actually mean to sleep with Sophia in the break room. Yes, he was a ladies' man and somewhat of a playboy, he will admit that much. But he has some decorum. It was just that he had been working for a week on a difficult case and was working late that night when Sophia came back. She claimed that she felt guilty leaving Arthur all alone and offered to help. After hours of looking, Sophia suggested taking a break and they went to the break room to have some coffee and midnight snacks. Sophia was coming on to him all the time and it didn't help that she was wearing a very revealing blouse and Arthur just haven't done it for quite some time, so he cave. He wasn't so proud of that, especially when a mortified Gwen found them in the morning.

Morgana never let him forget that one and the following where Sophia proceeded to throw anything she could reach when Arthur informed her that it was a mistake and it should have never happened. Arthur was further humiliated when the painting she threw (for such a small girl, she's strong) and he evaded fell out the window and smash his father's car. He had an earful from his father then. Luckily, his mother arrived after the second hour to have lunch with his father or else his father would lecture him till he begs for mercy.

"Merlin, come inside my office," Arthur gritted out, pressing rather harshly on the intercom button.

The pale man appeared in his office with the ever present grin on his face that Arthur just wants to swipe off

"Since I am stuck with you (that annoying grin grew bigger), I expect you to have be here before I am and leave before I do. Meaning, you arrive 7 o'clock sharp and leave when I leave my office. I expect to have my calendar's updated every time, client info present and filed properly, screen any potential clients and cases and any other orders I issued with will be carried out without question. I expect you to be efficient, responsible and attentive all the time. No horsing around or personal matters during work. Am I understood?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at him insolently but nodded his answer.

"Good. You do your job properly and I won't fire you. Any other questions?"

"Just one."

"Out with it."

"Where's the part in my contract where I can find that my boss is such an arrogant, prat, clot pole of a lawyer, stated?"

"OUT!"

...

It was within a week of their meeting that everyone in the firm figured out to leave the two alone lest anyone wanted to get between the crossfire; and within the month, everyone started to get use to the shouts coming from the left corner office.

Many were amaze at the courageous (or some thought suicidal) pale man for standing up to Arthur. Most would just back down or agree with the blonde hair to avoid getting him angry, but Merlin would say his opinions and fight outright with Arthur when he thinks he is being unfair.

Arthur was a reasonable man, well most of the time (he was actually rather cold, arrogant and pig-headed). He just had the tendency to throw cases where he thinks the client has less than eighty percent chance of winning or if he thinks it is not worth his time. He also has the habit of ignoring those cases where the client can't really pay much. Merlin in contrast would fight tooth and nail with Arthur, trying to make him see the benefit of the cases he disregard and poke holes at the high profile rich people cases Arthur takes.

"I am the lawyer here Merlin, not you. Whether I take the case or not is my call!" Arthur says, his voice rising in pitch at the insistent nagging Merlin has done for him to consider an old lady's case about something against a developer.

"Arthur, this will not take much of your time! You can't just let Mrs. Adams have her home destroyed because the developers just won't move their construction a bit away from the way of her home."

"Who's Mrs. Adams?"

" Arthur! She's the nice old lady who came here yesterday asking for your help. Honestly, how short is your memory?"

"For your information, my memory is very good. I choose to forget because that case is not important Merlin. I have more important things to look at."

"Like what? That conniving, petty woman that is suing her plastic surgeon for making her nose too high? Arthur! That's a stupid case!"

"A stupid case that will bring us thousands of money. I don't expect for your puny mind to understand this Merlin but rich clients equals big money for the firm equals paying wages like yours!"

...

Arthur should have really noticed it from the beginning, but he was caught up in his anger too much to really take notice of the unusual way he sees his secretary. His mind would be caught up in thinking how angry Merlin makes him, but his eyes wonders all over his feisty secretary.

When he looks at Merlin, he sees all pale skin everywhere; finding the beauty in the slightly longish hair falling to his forehead and cheeks, curling slightly. How he sees the big ears and find them adorably peaking out of the curls of his hair. His eyes would look at the high cheekbones and wonder how someone like Merlin has such exquisite cheekbones, when painted with red, makes Arthur wish to trail a finger to those protruding bones.

He sees those big, bambi-like wide eyes that are so blue and full of emotion that he is sometimes lost at looking at them in the midst of their fight. How the long eyelashes of his gives Merlin an almost seductive looks, especially when he looks at him under them during the times he is reading from something and just wanted to see his reaction. Those soft, pouty lips that makes Arthur shiver when they protrude out, almost begging to be kiss and how Arthur wonders how soft they would really feel against his.

He would then moved to look lower to those swan-like neck and just want to lick them all over when Merlin would tilt his head to the sides when he was thinking, presenting his neck like a tasty treat. His long, long slender fingers that would wrap around Arthur's arm when he calls his attention and Arthur would at times have the urge to grab them and clasp their hand together, comparing the difference between their hand width and length.

Arthur should have known from the start how he is infinitesimally attracted to his secretary, but he was a stupid man and all he really noticed how blue those eyes could get when he pushed his buttons far enough.

...

Bets soon started to circle around on how long before Arthur fires his new secretary. It was surprising that no fist fights have started out between the two. Then again, comparing the two, Merlin can't really take Arthur considering he is almost dainty compare to the blonde man. Though not many would let Arthur really hurt the strong-willed secretary. He had made a lot of friends in the firm already; he's sweet nature winning many of them. It didn't hurt that he was always some bake goods after the weekends and boy, can the man bake.

Merlin even brings Arthur something despite their rather volatile relationship. Arthur himself was rather surprise about it the first time it happened.

"I don't like sweets."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the lawyer, irritating the bigger man to no end. It was the "are you stupid" action that his secretary does every time when he thinks Arthur was being stupid.

"I know that. I ordered your meals enough to know that."

Arthur refused to react to that. He knows that it was childish of him, but he had started to give out orders outside of a secretary's duties to piss the cheery man off and hoping maybe he would just quit himself (because Morgana threatened that if he fired another secretary, she will make sure to give him living hell and Arthur live long enough with Morgana to know how painful those can get). He had ordered Merlin to get his dry cleaning, do his grocery, make sure his housecleaning lady does her job well, orders coffees that Merlin has to drive out to get and just practically anything that would drive the brunette out of his mind and hopefully out of his office.

Nothing works thought. It was within three months since Merlin became his secretary and the pale man took everything he gave without much fuss. Of course the customary insults are given, but Merlin always does the things on his list.

"That's a sour cream puff."

"Ah what?"

" *sigh* Just eat it Arthur. I promise that it won't kill you," Merlin answered with an exasperated tone, leaving Arthur's office.

Arthur was surprised that he liked the treat.

...

It was well within the fifth month that the worst fight between the two occurred. None of them knew what started it and even the two person involve forgot what the fight was about.

"For the last time, Merlin! I am the lawyer here and what I say goes!"

"You are some lawyer then! You have no care for the people! All you care about is pleasing your father and doing whatever your daddy says! You have no mind of your own and you don't know how to fight your own battles!"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur's voice went low with a dangerous tone. Merlin glared at him with all his anger and spat out, "You are no lawyer. You're just a child who is trying to please your father so he can acknowledge you. AH!"

"Arthur!" Lancelot, a co-lawyer exclaimed as the slender, smaller male went down with a loud thud from Arthur's punch. Arthur looked on, a mixture of anger and horrified look plastered on his face, his fist still in the air where Merlin used to be. Merlin's sprawled figure did not moved for awhile and Arthur thought he fell unconscious. When a low moan came from the sprawled figured Lancelot rushed immediately to Merlin's side and help him turned around. Merlin gave a louder moan and flinch when Lancelot touches him (Arthur's heart gave a twinge at that one).

"Shush Merlin. It's me, Lancelot," Lancelot called out softly. He slowly turned Merlin around and gave a loud gasp at the sight of Merlin's already dark bruised cheek. The Latin male gave Arthur a hard glare, before turning his attention back to the confused male. He gently helps Merlin up; supporting the body weight on his shoulders as he slowly walked him out of the room and to the nurse clinic on the first floor. He didn't bother looking back at Arthur, instead concentrated on helping the half-unconscious Merlin. Someone chase away the spectators, but Arthur was too busy looking at his fist in shock to notice.

When Arthur went out of his stupor, he saw that it was his own father.

...

Merlin woke up feeling that he was in the twilight zone. He must be if Uther Pendragon is sitting in a chair reading "teen magazine" in front of him.

Maybe he has gone to heaven; Arthur sure knows how to pack a punch.

Not that Merlin has much to counter it with. He was teased a lot growing up about his rather lacking manly physique and to his dismay, he never "grew into it" as his mother always says. He was doomed to take after his mother rather than his muscular father. He blames his deceases father for calling him "his little angel". If he only used a more masculine nickname, Merlin would have probably grew manlier.

"Urgh..." Merlin groans out loud as he tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't move. Arthur put quite a lot of strength in that punch. Your face is swollen and will bruise badly for weeks."

"Tell me about it," Merlin answers back before he froze. He turned to look at the poker face of the president of Pendragon Inc. and instantly lie back down.

"I don't know what Arthur complains about. You seem rather obedient," Uther says in a deadpan tone.

Merlin didn't give an answer to that. He was rather shock to see that he was not dreaming and it was really Uther who was sitting there awhile ago and reading "teen magazine"; talked about surreal. The hand belonging to the older male kind of poking his injured cheek and brought his attention back to the stoic man. He gave a winced at that.

"Hmm...you're still here ," Uther said with a humourless tone.

Before Merlin can stop himself, he gave a glare at the older man. Uther blink at that before he gave a smirk.

"Well, you certainly have spunk," Uther commented, taking his hand out of the injured cheek and sitting down on the stool beside the bed Merlin was lying on. For a while, Uther said nothing more, causing the brunette secretary to squirm on the bed, uncomfortable with his staring.

Finally, Uther deemed to say something.

"You hit a sore spot."

Merlin didn't answer; Uther wasn't waiting for one anyway.

"My son and I...we never had much of a relationship. He was a child when I started this firm," Uther started to say while Merlin is wondering why he was being told this.

"I was too busy with my work to pay attention to my children. They were about to graduate from high school when my wife couldn't take much more and told me that she wants to have a divorce. That was the time I woke up. I saw that I have become nothing more than a stranger to my family. I tried to salvage what was left of my relationship but it wasn't easy. It was hard at first but my wife and I worked it out. Morgana and I are awkward at best but we made it work for us. It was too late for Arthur though. He was off to college and we never see much of him due to his dedication to become a lawyer. When he came back, I didn't know how to reach him. My wife tried to help us, but she can only do so much to something so damage. Arthur would really be stiff with me and despite my efforts, he still believes I disprove of him. Of course it doesn't help that we are far too similar to really get along well enough."

Merlin blinks at Uther, feeling the urge to ask questions but refrain from doing it. Finally, when Uther seems to have nothing more to say, Merlin blurted out, "Why are you telling me this?"

Uther gave a stare at Merlin, his face unreadable before he stood up and walked away.

"I don't know."

...

It was a very awkward next day for the two infamous male. Despite Gwen's fussing and Gaius orders, Merlin still went to work, determined to see through the day and act like nothing was wrong. It was easier said than done, but Merlin was just as stubborn as Arthur; which brings up the question on why Arthur was acting anything but normal.

For Arthur's part, he had to endure hours of Morgana's very screechy scream fest. When finally he could not take it anymore, he yelled at Morgana that he is sorry and what more could she want from him.

"_I want you apologized to Merlin in person and promise to never, ever lay a hand on the boy, ever again!"_

"_Alright! I don't understand why you are so high strung over this. It was an accident. He was just pushing too much and I snap!"_

"_Arthur, whatever your excuse is, don't you ever dare raise your hand to him again."_

"_Okay. I won't."_

"_Good. Merlin has been through enough._"

His conversation with Morgana bothered him very much. With the way she made it sound, it was like Merlin has a trauma. Arthur concluded that Merlin was battered by someone. Maybe his father or he was bullied during school. Whatever it was, Arthur could not really make himself act normally unlike Merlin, who seems to have no problem. He really should be grateful for it really, but it just annoys the hell out of him that Merlin was treating him like nothing was wrong. Even if there's a big, black bruise on his left cheek and he flinches whenever Arthur walks by. It was really the flinches that did Arthur in and he figured that it was good as any as to apologize during lunch when there's not much people within their floor.

Arthur called Merlin to come into his office, keeping his head down. When Merlin was in, Arthur lift his head up without looking at Merlin, mumbled an apology.

"I can't hear you Arthur," Merlin answered, his tone tired.

Arthur glared at the wall he was looking at and spoke again. "I said I was sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I'm sorry as well," Merlin answered back, this time his tone was slightly in amusement at seeing the normally stoic man blushing. "If that is all," Merlin turned to go back to his desk, but Arthur stopped him.

"Morgana... the way she was speaking yesterday, it was as if you went through something in the past."

Merlin's shoulder tensed at that. When Merlin did not answer, Arthur turned to look at the younger male. "Merlin?"

"It was nothing," Merlin finally answered, but it was obvious he was lying. Merlin was never a good liar and Arthur could already tell that that "nothing" was very something.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, curious now more than ever.

"Drop it Arthur."

"Merlin, I would want to know. If I somehow manage to bring bad memories, I don't mean to."

"I said drop it."

"Look Merlin. It is obviously something. You flinch every time I go near you. You didn't do that before," Arthur pointed out at Merlin, walking closer to the stiff man. He brought out a hand to place it on his shoulders and Merlin flinch at the touch.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a warning tone.

"Fine! You want to know?" Merlin asked, turning to look at his boss. Arthur gave a hard swallow at the intense blue eyes of Merlin, unconsciously thinking that they were very, very blue and hypnotic. Merlin didn't bother to wait for Arthur's answer.

"I was almost beat to death last year."

"Oh...what happened?"

"Some drunken group of men didn't like seeing my boyfriend and me together so they decided to beat us up. I survived, he died protecting me from a knife," Merlin answered, his voice hollow and eyes misty.

"I'm sorry for the – wait, boyfriend?" Arthur registered, immediately removing his hand from Merlin's shoulder and involuntarily taking a step back in shock. Merlin took notice of the action and he's face adopted a furious expression.

"No. I will not take this from you _Arthur_!" Merlin spat out, turning and walked out of the office.

"Merlin!"

"Fuck you Arthur!" Merlin called, he turned to look at Arthur, giving a very hurt-filled stare at him before saying softly, "I expected better from you."

Merlin left the office and didn't return for a week.

...

Merlin was staring at the tube without really seeing what was on. He just needed the sound to drown out the silence in his flat. His eyes were already tired from crying almost every night, memories of his dead boyfriend and his fight with Arthur popping up. He had drank himself into a stupor in the first two nights, until Morgana and Gwen dropped by and threw out every last bottle of alcoholic beverage they can find. The two girls stayed the entire night that day as Merlin was finally sober enough to tell them what was wrong and fresh batch of tears came along with it.

Morgana was infuriated with Arthur and vowed to cut off his testicles as pay back for what Arthur did. She got a laugh, albeit painful one, out of Merlin. Merlin told her to forget it as he rather not deal with a high-pitched yelling Arthur at the dead of the night. Gwen gave a disapproving look at Morgana for that one.

Of course it fell to Gwen (because Morgana was too busy imaging ways on how to torture Arthur) to comfort Merlin.

"_Arthur's not like that Merlin."_

"_You didn't see how he acted then Gwen. It was like I was a disease that needed to be avoided."_

"_I'm sure he was surprise Merlin. I have known Arthur for a long time. The four of us, Morgana, Lancelot, Arthur and I, practically grew up together. Arthur can be really stupid and a prat (Merlin smiled at that one) but he neither is prejudice nor vindictive. Trust me."_

"_Whatever you say Gwen."_

Morgana told him to take as much as he wants off, even if it was two weeks. Merlin had thank both and told them that she will be back on Monday.

It was now a Saturday and Merlin was finally tired of crying and moping in his bedroom and decided to move it to his living room. He had been staring at his telly for quite some time when the doorbell chimed.

Merlin was startled out from his mind and turned to look at the door. When the doorbell chimed again, he jump from his sofa and answered it in a hurry, thinking it was Morgana or Gwen.

It was neither.

"Arthur?" Merlin cried out in surprised.

Arthur gave an awkward bow of his head in greeting.

Merlin stared at him in surprise. Arthur cough and Merlin was startled out of it and invited him in.

He walked back to his sofa, his back from Arthur asking, "What do you want?"

Arthur gave a slight winced at the cold tone of Merlin. It was out of place from the normally expressional man. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat before answering, "I came to talked to you."

"What for? You certainly showed what you really felt last time," Merlin retorted, his shoulder pinched in.

Arthur gritted his teeth and run his fingers through his hair in frustrations, "I'm sorry alright! I was surprise!"

"Because your secretary was a freaking fag?" This time Merlin turned to look around, looking Arthur right in the eye.

"Merlin, stop it. I didn't mean it like that! You never told me!"

"What has me being gay have to do with my job?" Merlin asked lowly, his voice holding an edge to it.

"Nothing. Look, just, I'm sorry alright. I really didn't mean how I acted. I was surprise is all. I'm really sorry," Arthur answered, lowering his eyes to the floor.

It was silence for awhile before Merlin answered, "Okay."

Arthur lifted his head to look at Merlin. Merlin was looking at him through his long eyelashes and he suddenly gave a small smile that gave Arthur's heart a bit tug.

Merlin invited Arthur to watch with him (when Arthur asked what, Merlin answered with an "I don't know", making Arthur laugh) and they had a quiet, bit awkward but nevertheless fun time.

It was the beginning of a friendship.

...

Ever since that day, Arthur and Merlin's dynamics changed. They still have the loud fights and disagreement, but it was less explosive and more teasing than anything else. It was a surprise to everyone when Arthur slowly started to take on cases Merlin presented him when it would usually brings out loud arguments between the two.

No one was more surprise than Merlin.

"_Arthur, reconsider this case! Mr. Mcfiller is being sued for something that he – "_

"_Okay."_

" _did not d – what did you say?"_

"_I said okay Merlin. I would have thought you would have grasped simple English by now. How did you got pass school?"_

_Merlin was too busy staring at Arthur gobsmacked to answer._

"_Close your mouth before flies enter, Merlin."_

Another thing was different. Arthur would get small sharp tugs and twist on his heart whenever Merlin would smile sweetly at him, genuinely this time, whenever he would agree with Merlin or concede his suggestions. It was sometimes noticeable that Arthur would automatically look at Merlin's face whenever he would agree with Merlin and that smile (Arthur swears that Merlin can get anything if he smiles like that at someone) would stretch out from his lips and his eyes would curve up, his blue eyes twinkling happily.

Of course Arthur denies that he was feeling anything because he wasn't. It was just a shock system going through his body at seeing Merlin smile at him. He was used to getting glares, frowns and fake smiles from Merlin. The novelty of seeing Merlin's sweet, happy smile would soon wore off (it never did, but Arthur is good at deny things) and his heart would stop tugging and his stomach would stopped twisting at the sight of it.

...

It was well within ten months and a half since they met that Arthur find himself comforting Merlin in the most unlikely place. They were in a room of a rather shady motel and Merlin was softly sobbing on Arthur's shoulder while Arthur's one arm was awkwardly wrap around Merlin and the other rubbing soothing circles on his back.

He was uncomfortable in the comforting part, not knowing what was wrong or how to stop the man from sobbing. Arthur was also aware that Merlin was practically naked, only wearing his polo, partly opened and his boxers. His hairs were in disarray and his lips puffy and bruise. Arthur can also spot red marks scattered around Merlin's neck and chest (Arthur ignored the urge to bite into those long, white neck). Merlin's coat, trousers, socks and shoes were scattered and thrown haphazardly around the room.

Arthur can guess what Merlin was going to do; the question is with who and what happened. All he knew that he got a call around 9 in the evening with a sobbing Merlin apologizing and telling him he didn't know what to do or who to call. Arthur quickly stops Merlin from babbling further and asked him where he is.

"Shh...Merlin, you have to calm down and tell me what happened," Arthur pleaded softly. Merlin gave a hiccupped breath before answering Arthur in broken sentences.

" I – I was out...on a date...with Edwin. We were...great time when he suggested to go...different place. I wanted to..home but...insisted...we arrive here...Edwin..room...I didn't want to...but he said he will stop...I told him stop...but he won't stop...he won't stop..." Fresh batch of tears started again, stopping his words altogether.

Arthur tightened his hold and Merlin, seething at the terrified voice of Merlin. He tried to remember who Edwin was but he really couldn't pinpoint who the guy was. He continued to calm down the slender man, rocking him gently. He manage to get out the rest from Merlin before he fell asleep, still fretting in his sleep and clinging to Arthur.

Merlin was able to get out of the other male's hold (Arthur finally saw the reddened wrist of Merlin and anger course through his veins) barricade himself in the bathroom and manage to grab hold of his mobile, threatening to call the police if he didn't leave. Edwin at first didn't take the bluff but when Merlin started to dial Edwin yelled out obscenities at Merlin and left calling Merlin a "slut" and "whore". Merlin called Arthur soon after.

Arthur continued to rub Merlin's back, both of them lying on the bed, Arthur still semi hugging Merlin. Merlin soon stop moving about and his face relax but his hold on Arthur's shirt did not lessen. Merlin snuggled inside the space to Arthur's chest. He gave a sighed at that, knowing that he can't extract himself from Merlin without waking him up so he settled himself comfortably, setting his chin down to Merlin's hair. He smelled something sweet, almost like a mix of apple and cinnamon from the sleeping man before he himself fell asleep, holding Merlin close. His last thoughts were how wonderful Merlin felt in his arms and how he would never wish to let go.

...

Morning came and Arthur woke up from the most wonderful sleep he had ever had. His groggy mind didn't register anything but the wonderful smell of the hair he is smelling and the comfortable feeling of the body that he hugged, a perfect fit to his own.

It was when the body in his arms moved and blue crystal eyes peeked sleepily in to his own that Arthur's senses started working properly. He gave a weak grin and quickly but smoothly removed his arm around the waking male. He gave a soft 'good morning' to Merlin then sit up on the bed. Merlin gave a sleepy greeting back before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Arthur found it very adorable and resisted the urge to hug the man.

"Feeling better?"

Merlin didn't answer at first, sitting up from the bed and leaning on the headboard. Finally after staring for a while at nothing, he answered, "A bit. I'm sorry to have bothered you yesterday." Instead of answering, Arthur commented, "I didn't know you were dating."

"I didn't think you wanted to know. You said no personal matters during work."

"Oh," was all Arthur could say.

It made him felt sad that he didn't know much about Merlin outside from work, while his secretary knew his (yes, even personal matters because he made Merlin handle those as well. So he was a hypocrite, sue him).

"How long have you been seeing someone?"

"Not long really. It was Morgana who convince me to go out on a date. She set me up on a blind date two weeks ago. That's how I met Edwin. We went out for about two more dates after that. I told him that I wasn't ready yet to be...intimate with him, but he didn't listen," Merlin finished softly, hugging himself for comfort. Arthur bit his lips, keeping some chosen words he wished to say about this Edwin guy. He chose instead to pat Merlin in the head before awkward moving away from the bed to the bathroom.

They left soon after, Arthur driving Merlin back to his flat.

It was a bit uncomfortable ride, but none of them knew what to say. They arrived not long to Merlin's flat and Merlin said a soft thank you before getting out of the car. Arthur bit his lips before grabbing hold of Merlin's bruise wrist (an onslaught of anger once again came to him at seeing those delicate wrist darkened), he quickly blurted out, "You know you can call on me anytime right?"

He blushed at his words, but steadfastly looked at Merlin's eyes, not understanding why but knowing that it was important for Merlin to know this.

Merlin look startled a bit but he smiled the sweet smile that Arthur privately thought Merlin only smiled for him.

That was the all answer Arthur needed.

...

Since it was a Saturday, Arthur immediately gave Morgana a call, wanting to know this Edwin guy and can't really wait until Monday to know. Morgana answered around the third ring, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"This better be good Arthur."

"How could you allow Merlin to go out with a guy who almost raped him?" Arthur said loudly.

"WHAT?" Morgana screeched, almost destroying Arthur's eardrum. "Tell me what happened, Arthur. From the beginning."

Arthur quickly told Morgana the gist of the story, leaving the part where he cuddled with Merlin. Morgana didn't need to know that one. When he finished, Morgana went into a rant.

"I'll slaughter him, cut him piece by piece, slowly. I will make him suffer for even daring to hurt Merlin. I'll have his balls and dice it into small pieces and make him swallow it one by one."

Even Arthur got scared by Morgana. Growing up with her had taught him how very scary she is, and he really doesn't want to mess with her. Thoughts of warning the Edwin guy pass through his head but he quickly disregard it at the memory of the bruise wrist and red angry bite marks on Merlin's neck.

"Wait a minute. How did you know all this?"

"Merlin called me."

"Why?"

"I don't know Morgana. Damn it. That's beside the point! How could you make him date someone like that? In the first place, how could you force him to date so soon after his boyfriend just died?" Arthur asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It was been more than a year, almost two, Arthur. Besides, why do you care?" Morgana answered, her voice perplex.

"I just do okay."

The two fell into silence after that, Arthur confused at his sudden protective feelings for Merlin. After awhile, Arthur gave a small snort. "You know what is so funny? I know nothing about this Edwin guy. Actually, I only know how his boyfriend died and nothing else. I don't know anything about Merlin and he knows everything about me."

Morgana gave a sigh over the phone and a whispered of, "You're really a stupid man, Arthur" was heard.

"Hey!"

"It's Will."

"Huh?"

"The dead boyfriend's name. He and Merlin have been childhood friends when Will confessed to him four years ago. Merlin was hesitant in the beginning because of their friendship but Will pursued him until he agreed. They have been on their third year anniversary when they were assaulted. The police making rounds was the one that spotted them. They had to pry Will off of Merlin as he refused to let go of Merlin, protecting him. Will never made it alive to the hospital."

"Oh..." Arthur replied, surprised.

"I'll handle Edwin. Just make sure to keep an eye on Merlin, Arthur. You can't know something about someone if you don't make an effort."

Arthur never got to reply before Morgana cut the line.

...

When Morgana said she will take care of it, she delivers.

Arthur really has no idea what his sister did. He doesn't even know if it was legal (considering she is the head of HR department, Arthur knows that whatever she did was not legal), but Edwin was out of their hair within a week. It turned out that Edwin was Lancelot's assistant (how Arthur missed that, he never know. Maybe he is as self-absorb as Merlin says). Considering how often Lancelot and he are paired in a case, Edwin and Merlin also interact often.

As Morgana advised, Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin. He was more subdued than normal and Arthur was wise enough to restrict Merlin's interaction with Edwin. Lancelot (considering Gwen is his fiancée and Morgana's assistant) helped along. He had never thought that the nice Lancelot would act mean to anyone, but he did it anyway to his assistant. Lancelot told him of his anger at his assistant for what he did. Apparently, Merlin and Lancelot were quite closed.

In fact, soon after the whole Edwin thing was taken care of, Arthur noticed exactly how well liked Merlin was around the office and even with clients; some attention less innocent and beyond friendly. Even the Lancelot's new assistant, a green-thumbed name Luke, quickly became one of Merlin's admirers. The boy would always come to Merlin for question and has this annoying smitten look on his face whenever Merlin has his attention.

As for Merlin, he seems to be oblivious to all the attention. Smiling kindly and just being generally friendly. His admirers seemed content enough to have his attention on them even if their blatant flirting and innuendos were not notice or acknowledge.

But there was someone that Arthur noticed acted more aggressively than the rest. It was the prosecutor, Gwaine. He had dealings often with Gwaine so it was reasonable to see him around the office. What Arthur can't understand was why he is very friendly and chummy with Merlin; always hugging close and eating out together, apparently.

"Oh, Gwaine and I go way back," Merlin answered, he's usually spunk coming back after two weeks. "He and I met through one of his girlfriends and a friend of mine. But they soon broke up for some reason. He was often around my house hanging out. He moved far away from me around about three to four years ago. It is nice to see him again after so long. We mostly communicate through emails and phone calls but it was not the same."

Okay, so that explain how they are close. It didn't sit well with Arthur though, because as blind as Merlin was to the flirting of others, he doesn't seem to be blind to Gwaine's. If the bright blush on Merlin's face was any indication.

If anyone asked Arthur why it bothers him, Arthur doesn't know the answer to that.

He just is.

...

It was by some cosmic joke that Arthur listened to his instinct to drop by Merlin's flat a few weeks later. He didn't know what he was really thinking, but he couldn't get Merlin out of his head so he had decided bit the dust and go for it. He doubts he will be able to sleep with his mind nagging him. Arthur knew he should have called first to see if Merlin was even home or if he won't mind his company. But Arthur was still arrogant enough to think that Merlin has nothing planned for a Friday night.

He should have really called first. His arrogance cost him.

When he arrives to Merlin's flat, Arthur smiled, seeing the lights on in the flat. He checked the digital clock and read that it was only half after six. Merlin must be having his dinner. He quickly went to the door and rang the bell, his mind partly in thought of whether he should have brought food along to be polite.

The door was opened and Arthur's mouth drop open from surprise.

Merlin was looking at him in surprise, one hand in the door knob, the other pressing a black shirt to his naked chest. His loose pants hang lowly to his hips and bare feet covered slightly by the long ends of his pants. Arthur can feel his mouth dry from the half-naked, lovely image the man presented before him. Arthur can feel some parts of him react that he never expected to and he felt mortified.

"Mer-Merlin!"

"Arthur, why are you here?" Merlin asked him, taking a step back and ushering Arthur in by the motion of his now free hand, the one holding the shirt to his body was spread wider in an attempt to cover more skin. Merlin's cheeks were painted red and his eyes were shyly lowered from Arthur's. The blonde man can't describe how enticing Merlin is actually making himself, as if he is like a blushing maiden ready to be taken.

"I – I – " words seems to be stuck to his throat and he just couldn't spit it out, his eyes still stuck on Merlin's image. It was Merlin who solves the solution.

"Err...please sit down. I have to finished dressing," Merlin left Arthur quickly, before coming back to tell him, "Oh, by the way, Gwaine will be coming here in a few minutes. Please open the door for him. Thank you." And then he was gone, back to his room.

Arthur sat down limply on the sofa, his eyes and brain going overload from the image. Sure, back then a few months when he answered Merlin's distress call, he saw Merlin half-naked as well. But the situation really didn't allow Arthur to look. Not that he wanted to! He was straight and whatever Merlin has he has! Even if Merlin has such cute, pink nipples and milky, white skin and body really slender but toned with muscle.

Gah!

Then what Merlin last said clicked.

"Gwaine?" Arthur softly said. Why was Gwaine coming to Merlin's house?

Before he could think deeply about it, the doorbell rang and Arthur automatically answered it. It was Gwaine, dressed to impress with tight khakis, loose button, white shirt with the first two opened up, leather jacket snagged fit showing off his broad shoulders and his feet fitted with black leathered shoes. Arthur even had to admit he looks nice.

"Gwaine."

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just dropped by. What about you?" Arthur answered quickly to throw the question back to Gwaine, wanting to know why he is here.

Gwaine gave him a big happy smile as he entered. The two settled in the sofa before he answered.

"I'm taking Merlin out for a date. Finally!"

"A date?" Arthur asked, managing to keep his tone into an inquiry one rather than the outranged he felt. Arthur added at the last minute. "I didn't even know you were gay."

Gwaine smiled went bigger. "Haha, I'm not. I'm only Merlin-sexual."

"What?"

"I guess you didn't know this but Merlin and I go way back. I've met him through one of my girlfriend that was his friend (_'I already know that part. Get to the later part!'_ was the thought going through Arthur's head). To make the long story short, my girlfriend and I broke up six months after that. She claims it was because I was in love with Merlin. Imagine my surprise at that one! I didn't took her seriously because well, I never felt any attraction to males before. But soon, I notice little things about Merlin and they grew and grew and next thing I know, I found myself fantasy about him! (Arthur's nose crinkled and Gwaine laughed at that thinking that it was from disgust) I know man. Too much info for your straight mind.

But I tell you, I denied it for so long that it came to the point where I avoided Merlin for a while. Fat lot that did. I ended up not being able to sleep properly and missing his company terribly. I finally admitted to myself that I like Merlin more than a friend so I went back to asked for forgiveness for ignoring him for weeks. I was planning on telling him my feels."

Gwaine paused a bit, his smile deeming a little.

"But I was too late. Will had already gotten him. They became an item two weeks back, while I was denying myself the truth. I had moped for days, even thinking as far back as to trying to break the two of them up. Will came to my house a few days later and shouted at me that I was hurting Merlin for not talking to him. Merlin had thought I was disgusted by his and Will's relationship. It turned out that Will knew my feelings all along. That was what had pushed him to confess because he was afraid I would take Merlin away. He told me that if I love Merlin, I would stop being a jerk.

I didn't want to upset Merlin so I went back to being friends with them. It was hard though, seeing the one you love being happy with someone else. Someone else taking care of him and making him smile. I couldn't take it soon after and applied for a job here in London to put some space between them and me. I missed Merlin so much those years apart but it was the best. I could be a better friend to him far then being near him. Anyway, to make long story short, I was glad to hear that Merlin was moving here. I was actually encouraging him to transfer here after what happened so I could look after him. You probably won't imagine my joy when he finally accepted to go out with me! I didn't want to waste any more time like I did before but I had to find the perfect timing at the same time.

Haha...anyway, so here with our. I get to finally have a date with the man I have been in love with for a long time!"

Gwaine grinned at Arthur; he's joy very obvious that he didn't even noticed how much Arthur was glaring at him.

Arthur was feeling angry, a dark emotion settling on his stomach and trying to force its way out. Arthur has no idea what the emotion is, all he knows is that he wants to take Gwaine by his hair and punch the hell out of him. Arthur can feel his hand moving to do just that, but the sweet voice of Merlin calling out stopped him.

"Arthur? Is that Gwaine?"

"Yes, it's me Angel!" Gwaine answered cheekily, Arthur growling lowly at the man.

"Gwaine! I told you to stop calling me that," Merlin exclaimed, coming inside the living him in a flash, a pout on his face.

"But it's true! You are an angel."

"Stop it Gwaine. Only my father can get away with calling me that," Merlin warned, a blush spreading to his cheeks. Gwaine gave a chuckle before leaning in to give a quick kiss on the red cheeks, whispering, "You look delicious."

Merlin's blush intensified.

He is now wearing his tight black shirt on and he looks amazing! Though, Arthur thought, _'I would have preferred to see him naked again_.'

Arthur's eyes grew wide at that thought and he almost choked on his saliva. Merlin gave him a look when he cough, coming closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have to go. Enjoy your date!" Arthur let himself out, not stopping even when Merlin called out to him asking him why he went to see him.

That night, he went to a bar and picked up a slender, white skinned, short black haired girl with blue eyes. He brought her to a hotel and had sex all night long, trying to let out his frustration.

When it was morning, Arthur felt miserable. He also figured out what was so important yesterday.

It was one year from the day he first met Merlin.

...

Gwaine gradually became a fixture in Merlin's life, therefore a fixture in Arthur's. He was there usually on lunch time to eat it with Merlin. He was there during end of office hours to fetch Merlin and drive him home. He was even there sometimes in the morning drinking tea with Merlin.

He was there almost every time that Arthur wanders if he even has a job anymore.

As for Arthur, he has taken to trying to have a less as interaction as he can with Merlin. But that was harder than he thought. He had never realized how much he actually depends on Merlin for a lot of things or how much Merlin had taken care of him. It was harder because Merlin was just so damn sweet that Arthur didn't have the heart to be really mean to him like how he was in the beginning.

So in the end, Arthur suck up whatever he was feeling (because he believed that he was just going through a phase. He was not gay damn it!) and just try to ignore the sickly lovey-dovey way the two act or how much Gwaine touching Merlin makes him angry enough to yank Gwaine's stupid shiny long hair out.

He was becoming more irritable as time goes by and many of his close friends have noticed. A lot have tried to figure out what was wrong, but none could get anything out of him; until it was his sister who finally asks.

"Okay, spill it out," Morgana demanded, heading straight to the grand couch in his living room.

"Why, come in," Arthur sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"Spill," Morgana stated.

"About what, dear sister? You have to be specified."

"Stop acting oblivious Arthur. You have become very irritable this week."

"Hmm.."

"Three interns cried because of you."

"They were weak and I didn't make them cry. I was showing them how harsh it can be in a court room. If they can't deal with, they are not made to be lawyers."

"Stop with the crap Arthur and just tell me what has gotten your panties in a twist."

"It's nothing! I'm just annoyed okay. Any human is allowed to be annoyed for no reason. Besides, Gwaine and Merlin has been acting all lovely dovey that it makes me sick."

Morgana gave him a look of pity and sad that Arthur did not know for what.

"Oh, Arthur. You stupid, stupid man."

...

It was well within five months since Gwaine and Merlin started dating. The two were currently in Merlin's living room, cuddling in the sofa, watching a movie that Merlin can't concentrate on. He kept on arranging himself, moving around, unable to find a comfortable spot. Finally, he gave a huff of discontent that finally captures Gwaine's attention. Gwaine paused the movie and fix Merlin up so he can see Merlin's face.

"Okay, what is wrong? You can't seem to relax these days."

Merlin bit his lip in silence, seemingly debating on what to say. Finally, he decided, giving a nod. He removed himself from Gwaine's embraced and sat properly to face Gwaine.

"We have to talk."

"O oh."

"Gwaine."

"Wait, give me a few minutes. Anything with "we have to talk" usual follows something nasty."

Merlin gave a weak smile at Gwaine's attempt of humour.

"I think it's unfair for you that I am keeping something that I found out for about a few weeks now."

Gwaine continued to look at him, his muscles tense at whatever Merlin was going to say. Merlin took a deep breath before continuing softly, "I'm in love with someone else."

Gwaine didn't react at first but then he suddenly started laughing. "Hahaaa hahaha..."

"Gwaine?" Merlin timidly called out, not knowing what to do. He cried out in alarm when he saw that Gwaine was also crying. He went closer to try to hug him, but Gwaine refused, shaking his head and holding an arm out to stop Merlin.

Merlin looked on; not moving from his spot and feeling his own tears start to fall.

"Why are you crying?" Gwaine ask.

"Because I'm hurting you," Merlin answered in a broken whispered. And despite the hurt Gwaine is feeling, he envelop Merlin in a hug, both of them quietly crying. After a few minutes, they both were finally calmer.

"I knew something was wrong. You seemed distracted for days," Gwaine whispered to Merlin's ears. Merlin started to crying again, and murmured of continuous whispered of apologizes.

"Shh...it's not your fault. Shhh...it's okay. It's okay. We'll be okay."

Merlin gave a hiccup before saying, "I hate myself. You are such a wonderful man, but – but..."

"But I am not the man for you. Shh...it's okay Merlin. Don't hate yourself. Some things are just meant to be and some are just not. Shh...Angel, it's okay. Stop crying." Gwaine soothed Merlin, rocking him softly. After awhile, Merlin was able to stop crying. Gwaine took his head into his hands and lean his forehead to Merlin.

"It's okay. I understand. At least I had my chance with you. I am happy and I love you. I didn't regret anything. Can I ask you for one last thing though?"

Merlin nodded his head, giving Gwaine a weak smile.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

Merlin answered by placing his lips to Gwaine and the two shared their last sweet kiss.

...

It was about a month before Arthur noticed something odd about Merlin. He went to the door frame and lean on it, looking quite intently at the working secretary's profile. Something was different about Merlin and he just couldn't see what. He gave another hard look and finally noticed it.

"Where's Gwaine?"

Merlin tensed at Arthur's question, not turning back to look at him, he answered, "Gwaine and I are not together anymore."

Arthur can't describe the feelings that went through his body in the span of a second. There was shock, happiness and, confusion and something that Arthur was not ready to identify just yet.

"Why?"

Merlin continued to type in his computer and Arthur thought he won't answer his question, he was about to asked again when the answer came.

"He had to let me go."

Arthur was surprise at that one.

"Why?"

Again Merlin didn't answer for awhile, then finally, "Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Who is he?"

"It's not important."

"Why?"

This time Merlin turned to look at him and gave him a sad, almost heart-breaking smile, "He doesn't want me."

Arthur went back to his table after that, trying to process Merlin's words.

...

It was one year and seven months since he had met Merlin, two months since Merlin and Gwaine were no more. Arthur found Merlin drinking in a bar after Morgana called him to fetch the drunken man. Arthur didn't bother to ask why he was the one who had to pick up the boy and Morgana didn't bother to answer either.

"Come on, Merlin. It's time to go home. Why you drink when you can't handle your alcohol is beyond me," Arthur commented dryly, easily supported the light man with one arm to his waist and the other holding on the arm wrap around his shoulders. Merlin gave a giggle and snuggled to Arthur; said man had shivers from the close body contact.

It was easy enough to bring Merlin the car; it was harder keeping him in his sit as Merlin was an affectionate person when drunk. That would mean physical actions are given by the drunken man rather often. Arthur was shock that he was able to bring them back to Merlin's flat in one piece, despite the shocks and arousal (Arthur has finally caved and admitted that he is attracted to Merlin) that Merlin causes him to have. He would caress his face then brings it down sensual to his arm, over his stomach then back up. Merlin has also taken to leaning on Arthur and whispering murmurs that he can't comprehend.

Arthur was both happy and disappointed that they have finally reach Merlin's home and soon to Merlin's bed. Arthur gently tucked Merlin in his bed, removing his shoes and trousers off after wiping his face with a wet towel. All throughout the procedure, Merlin would just giggle and give Arthur sweet smiles that make him just want to kiss the sleepy man. But he stopped himself. He was not the man Merlin loves.

Yes, Arthur has calm to accept his attraction for the lithe man, but he has done nothing about it, scared of the thought of acting out on his feelings. He has been straight all his life then suddenly this wonderful, funny, sweet, irritating of a man just waltz in on his life and changes everything. Arthur has never met anyone who is like Merlin. Someone who challenges him treats him as equal, it not afraid to say what he thinks but at the same time cares for him, Arthur, and treats him like he is someone special. Everything about Merlin, Arthur finds to be wonderful, endearing and just so lovable.

Yet Arthur was still a stupid man and did nothing.

...

It was really his father who pushed him to stop being stupid. It was well within two years and two days since he had met Merlin and five months since the drunken incident. Merlin woke up that day not remembering much and Arthur did not act any different. Merlin was still the same sweet caring guy, always there for Arthur.

When his father went inside his office one late afternoon, Arthur was startled out of his stupor, surprise to see Uther in his door. He did not remember any schedule in his planner that he had a meeting with his father. Merlin was also very organized and hardly made mistakes.

"Merlin did not make any mistakes. We don't have any meeting schedule today."

Arthur was always amazed that his father actually knew who Merlin was and likes him even. He has never really seen his father acknowledge anyone that he considers not to be his level. Even Gwen and Lancelot, who Arthur practically grew up together, were given a kind of indifference attention from the older Pendragon male.

"Arthur," Uther called to his attention.

He faced his father, his mask perfectly in place. He is still awkward at best when interacting with his father despite how much Merlin tried to meddle on their relationship (Merlin was rather a persistent man; he insisted on scheduling family dinners for Arthur and makes him go all the damn time).

"When will you stop this nonsense?"

Arthur's brow frowned, trying to remember if he forgot to work on some case or another.

"This is not about a case Arthur. I'm asking when will you stop this nonsense with regards to your secretary."

Arthur's heart started to beat faster in fear. Did his father found out about his attraction to Merlin? Was he going to say his disappointment for his son being a gay or as Gwaine put it, Merlin-sexual? How did he found out in the first place? Arthur made sure to be as normal as possible!

Uther frowned at him when he didn't answer.

"I think you should stop being stupid Arthur. You are hardly a child anymore," Uther told him in a monotone tone, with a hint of disappointment. Uther turned his back from Arthur and said something that made Arthur froze in his chair.

"Cenred, an investor of ours has been interested in Merlin for quite some time. He had insistently asked Merlin out for dinner for awhile now. Yesterday, Merlin finally agreed."

Uther left Arthur with that and Arthur felt his world crashed down.

...

Arthur paced around his room in agitation. He has no idea what to do. He is about to go through the time when Merlin was going out with Gwaine. Why did Merlin agreed to the date with Cenred in the first place? Didn't Merlin say he was in love with someone else? Unless that someone was Cenred. But that was impossible!

Merlin told him that, months before he first met the investor. It was impossible for Cenred to be the man Merlin loves. Maybe Merlin has given up on his love? He did say that the man does not want him.

Does that mean that he wasted all these time of staying away out of respect for Merlin's feelings?

"What am I saying? What am I doing?" Arthur says out loud, stopping his agitated walked. He started to think back on the times that he had with Merlin. He remembers Gwaine's words of regretting it the first time he didn't do anything about his love for Merlin. He remembered those sweet and almost loving gestures Merlin does for him (like fix his tie when it was crooked or cover him in a blanket when he fell asleep during a researching fest).

Then he thinks about Merlin in another man's arms for the third time.

He thinks about Merlin giving those sweet smiles that Arthur had claimed as his own.

He's heart squeezed painful at the thought of Merlin becoming someone else, when he was just right there within right of Arthur's grasp.

He made up his mind. He grabbed hold of his coat and run right out of his house and into his car.

...

Arthur rang the doorbell twice and waited for a few seconds and rang it again.

And again.

And again.

Until finally the finally door opened, to show a very adorable looking Merlin in his loose pyjamas, rubbing his eyes out of the sleep and yawning.

"Arth – oft!"

Arthur didn't waste another minute; he grabbed he man and pulled him into his arms, wrapping himself around him tightly.

"Choose me!"

"Arthur? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"Choose me!"

"Arthur, you're smothering me! Calm down."

"For the past months since I realized it, I have thought that you were unattainable because you love someone and I can see it in your eyes how much in love you are with that bastard of a man who doesn't want you. I thought you would reject my affections if I told you so I never really tried. But I mostly didn't do anything because I was such a coward. Because if Gwaine, who you know for so long can't make you forget the one you love and make you love him instead, who am I do to be able to do better? A man you work for that probably drives you bananas; a man that did nothing for someone special like you.

But then I heard from Father. He told me himself. So choose me!" Arthur babbled almost hysterical, shaking Merlin as he talked, as if he could make Merlin understand by his actions alone.

"Arthur! What are you talking about?"

"Cenred. You accepted Cenred's offer. If you are going to give someone a chance, if you are going to be with someone who is not the man you love, choose me! I will be the better than Cenred or that bastard man. I will be better than anyone else. So choose me."

Merlin was finally able to grab hold of Arthur and struggled out of Arthur's embrace, putting some distance between the two of them. He slowly back away from him, almost treating him like some wild animal. Arthur had his eyes on Merlin, taking one step forward for Merlin's every step back. Arthur wanted to hug Merlin back and smother him with kisses until he doesn't know which is the beginning and the end.

Merlin looked at Arthur's eyes, his own for once blank and unreadable.

"Arthur, do you understand what you are saying?"

"Yes! I have been so stupid. Really, really stupid. I had allowed two other men to have you already and I won't let another take you from me. I was denying it at first because I was so scared and it was so confusing, but I'm not. I'm not confused anymore. Merlin, I love you. If you will just give me a chance, I will make you fall in love with me. I will make you forget about this bastard of a man who doesn't want you. He doesn't deserve your love. I will shower you with everything you want and will give you anything that you need. Please. I will be better than him."

"You can't."

Arthur's heart pummelled at Merlin's words, his stomach sick.

"I can't?"

"You can't be better than him."

"Why? What does he have that I don't?" Arthur exclaimed, his voice in a tinge of hysterical to it. Merlin was still watching him with an unreadable look, his eyes starting to mist.

"It's you," Merlin whispered.

"What?"

"It's you, you prat. You're the man that I love," Merlin whispered louder, this time tears starting to fall.

Nobody moved for awhile, than a furry of action happened.

Arthur threw himself to Merlin, wrapping his arms tight at the slender man and smacking his lips right on Merlin's. Both men simultaneously groan out loud at the first meeting of their lips, flavour exploding on their taste bud. Merlin's hands clutch to Arthur's shirt tight, almost afraid to let go.

Arthur's lips feels like burning, the burn spreading down his throat and settling on his belly. He has never experience such explosion on mere kissing. It's as if he couldn't get enough. He plunge his tongue inside the warm cavern of Merlin's mouth and frantically lick everything he could. The taste of Merlin, something honey and purely Merlin, rushed to Arthur's senses, making him tugged Merlin harder, one hand cupping Merlin's nape and pushing him harder to his body almost as if to merge the pale man's body into his own.

Merlin's hand went from clutching his shirt to move to his hair, giving a hard tug that brought sparks of pleasure to Arthur. He gave a growl and started to nip and bite at the soft, pouty lips, wishing to taste everything that he could. He's body thrust into Merlin and their harden arousal rubbed against each other, both male giving a loud moan from it, their lips separating from one another.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin cried out as Arthur's hips continuously thrust to Merlin's, shots after shots of pleasure coursing through their body. Arthur knew that they were going too fast. He forced his hips to stop moving and almost groan out loud, missing the intense pleasure it caused.

"Merlin," Arthur breathes out, kissing his face, his lips, his nose, and his cheeks, anything that he could get his lips on. He shoved his hands up Merlin's pyjama top, the skin to skin contact making Merlin cry out and Arthur shook at the feel of the smooth skin of the man he love.

"Arthur, stop, stop, ooohh, Arthur!" Merlin called out to him, grabbing his hands, trying to stop Arthur's exploration. Arthur's hazy eyes tried to focus on Merlin and he gave one last long kiss on the red, puffy lips before giving his attention to the lovely, bright blue eyes of Merlin.

"Yes, my love?"

Merlin blushed harder at Arthur's words. "Are you sure Arthur? Are you sure of your feelings?" Merlin's voice was vulnerable, he's face set into a brave look but the hesitance in Merlin's eyes shows how much he is holding himself, prepared for whatever Arthur will answer.

"Merlin, I have never been sure in my entire life. I love you. And I promise to show it to you for the rest of our life, as long as you would have me," Arthur answered seriously, cupping his large hands to Merlin's cheek and looking at him straight in the eyes with conviction.

Merlin's eyes widen in disbelief before he threw his hands around Arthur and hug him tightly.

"I love you too. For a long time now. I love you very much!" Merlin returned, his voice shaking with tears. Arthur hushed him, rocking him back and forth, kissing small kisses to the expose swan-like neck.

"Shh...don't cry...I'm here now. I'm sorry I was such a stupid man to take this long. I'm here."

***Smut starts here. You don't really have to read the rest. Skip right ahead if you are uncomfortable.***

The two continued to embrace tightly for a while. Then the moving of Arthur's hips and consequently rubbing his aching manhood to Merlin's hip brought a loud moan from the smaller man. Arthur gave a grin and with quick hands, manoeuvres Merlin into his arms into a lover's carry.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out in shock, locking his arms around his neck close, afraid to fall.

"Merlin, do you not eat anything? You are as light as a girl!"

Merlin smacks him own for that, his lips pouting at the jibed.

"Shut up. With how much you make me work, whatever I eat quickly burns off."

Arthur gave a wicked grin, "Well, I'm sure to have to make you eat many more foods in the days to come. I'm sure our coming exercise will make you very _hungry_."

Merlin gapped at that, his face turning red. Before he could exclaim his reaction, Arthur quickly reattached his lips to Merlin, kissing him as he continued to walk towards Merlin's bedroom. He had enough fantasy about making love with Merlin to know how to go to his room.

Merlin was surprise when he was suddenly laid down on the bed, bouncing a little. Arthur backed away a bit to look at Merlin, his mouth watered at the sight.

Merlin's body was sprawled enticing on the bed. One leg bended on its knees, the other spread wide. His face was a picture of debauchery, cheeks red, and eyes hazy from pleasure, mouth wet and puffy from kissing. His pyjama top was half open, pale milky chest showing and one pink nub peaking through. His bottoms hang low on his hips, a bulge seen on the crutch are. And the clincher image, Merlin moaning his name.

"_Arthur,_" Merlin called out, one arm reaching out to Arthur.

Arthur jumped, miraculously removing his shirt off in one swift move. He's mouth immediately launch to the pink nub showing through, licking and sucking it in on his mouth, the pleasure cries of Merlin like an ambrosia to his ears. He's hands move quickly to open the rest of the top and quickly treated the newly exposed nipple the same way, sucking the nub until it was perky and hard.

"Ahh...Arthur...Arthur..." Merlin moaned, grabbing hold of his back and pushing his chest to Arthur's lips, his hips thrashing about in pleasure.

"Hmmm, moan my name Merlin. It sounds so sweet. Do you like this? Am I giving you pleasure, love?" Arthur purred, licking one nipple while the other is toyed with his hand.

"Yes! Arthur! Ohh!" Merlin answered, panting hard, he's eyes closed from the pleasure.

Arthur gasp at the sexy voice, raising up to smash his lips with the moaning man, can't seem to get enough of the sweet taste. His hand continue to play with one hard, painfully aching nub, while the other moves down and cups the bulging manhood.

Merlin cries out into Arthur's mouth, arching into his hand. Their lips disconnected, a thin layer of saliva connecting them as they pant hard, their breath mingling between their kiss riddled lips.

"Ahhh...ahh...Arthur."

"Yes love, say my name. You look so delicious Merlin. You have no idea what I had gone through. Having to see you, feel you so close yet so far away. You taunt me with your pouty lips, always smiling, your slender delicate hands, always touching me. Your long pale neck, always shown to me!" Arthur growled, moving his lips to the neck and biting down harshly.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried in shock, pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's hair and tugged, his other hand pushing between their close bodies and touching Arthur's chest. Arthur gave a moan at the feel of Merlin's soft, slender hand rubbing his nipple.

"Arthur! Arthur! Stop! Please!" Merlin begged as Arthur continued to tug on his manhood harder. Arthur obeyed and removed his hand, causing Merlin to sobbed at the lost of pleasure.

"What is it, love? Tell me what you want?" Arthur asked, licking that neck the way he had fantasized so much about.

"Augh...oohh...Arthur," Merlin gasp, unable to form proper sentences as Arthur continues to nib, bite and lick to his expose chest. Arthur gave a devious smile on the hollow of Merlin's throat, loving how undone he made Merlin. "Yes? You need to tell me what you want, _Mer-lin!_" Arthur punctuated his name by a harsh trust of his hips to Merlin's groin, causing the withering male to scream.

"Arthur! Touch me! Please," Merlin begged.

"Don't worry, love, I will bring you more pleasure than you have ever known. I have to get you naked first," Arthur whispered hotly to his ears. Merlin shivered and forces his pleasure heavy lidded eyes to open to look at his golden-haired Adonis.

"I want to see you naked as well. I want to touch your broad shoulders. Oh, how I dream to touch those muscles of yours Arthur. They look so hard to the touch. I want to taste them."

Arthur growled at Merlin's words, pulling the man to sit up as he removed the pyjama top off. He quickly tugged down the bottom as well and almost drools at seeing the hard cock, perfectly white with black pubic hairs surrounding it. He managed to control himself and remove his trousers off as well and turned back to Merlin, who has giving him such heavy lidded stare of lust.

"Arthur...you're so big!" Merlin exclaimed in wonder at the sight of the hard, pre-cum dipping tip of his manhood. Arthur grinned at the comment, proud to hear such awe in his voice. To his surprise, Merlin reached out to touch his cock and he gave an involuntary thrust at the feel to it.

"Merlin!"

"Can I taste it? Please, Arthur?" Merlin shyly asked, looking at him underneath his eyelashes, his eyes wide and bright. Arthur gasped at that. Such dirty words coming from such an innocent looking face. It was almost too much for Arthur. He gulped and nodded, backing up to the bed to lean on the headboard. He spread his thighs open to make room for Merlin.

Merlin moved to crawl to the open space and bend down tentatively, his mouth near the tip. He gave an experimental lick and closed his eyes in the taste.

"Ohh..." Arthur moaned at his lover's action, his eyes trained on those pouty lips in desire.

"Salty with a mixture of strong mint. I like it," Merlin commented, Arthur's lust going higher at the amazing man. Merlin opened his eyes and examined his cock, wonderment in his eyes. "It's so big. I don't think I can fit it all."

"Merlin, you're killing me here!"

Merlin gave out a shy smile (Arthur wonder how he could be shy in all of this) before finally enveloping the tip, Arthur crying out from the pleasure. Merlin started to suck, licking at the tip and then going down on the length a few time.

The feeling was incredible! Arthur had never felt such pleasures before. Some of his bed partners have given him head before but not in this way. Merlin was treating his cock like a lollipop, sucking hard and licking at every vein and skin he can reach. Whatever he could not reach, he wrapped a hand to it. It was all so torturously delicious, his pleasure heightening when Merlin used his tongue to draw the foreskin down and started to fondle with his balls. Arthur wanted to thrust so badly, to take control but he contained himself, giving small jerks wishing Merlin would go faster and deeper.

Then suddenly, Merlin grants his wish. He hastens the bobbing of his head and started to hum deep in his throat and that did Arthur. He couldn't warn Merlin before he exploded and ejaculate inside Merlin's mouth.

Merlin was caught unaware and was only able to swallow a few before the rest went down the wrong tube. He removed his mouth, cum splattering on his face, coughing loudly as he chokes.

"Ahh...Merlin!" Arthur cried in his orgasm. It felt so wonderful and long.

Minutes seemed to pass before his climax was done, he lay there; he was panting hard by the end while Merlin continued to choke. Arthur tried to move his limbs, but it was too weak from the pleasure.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore," Arthur weakly cried out. Merlin opened one eye and look at Arthur, smiling at him as he's cough subsides. "It's okay. But... Arthur, you're still hard," Merlin's raspy voice sounded out in amazement. Arthur chuckled lightly; reaching for Merlin and pulling him flush to his body. Merlin's hard-on made contact with Arthur's and he gasps at the pleasure.

"So are you, _Mer-lin_," Arthur whispered to his ears, licking the shell of his lobes.

"Arthur..."

"You have no idea how much I have long for this. I can carry on all day for you. I haven't done anything but jerk off to the sound of your voice and the feel of your hands and mouth, _Mer-lin_."

"Arthur!"

"What is it you want? Tell me and I will give it to you."

"Please Arthur. I want to feel you. Please."

"Of course, my love; your wish is my command."

"Arthur, are you sure you're okay with this? This is something different. I'm not a girl."

"Merlin, I can tell the difference," Arthur answered with an arrogant tone, flicking a nipple on his chest. Merlin frowns at him. "You know what I mean Arthur."

Arthur sobered up and looks at Merlin in the eye. "For the last time Merlin, I know. I am sure. I've (here Arthur blushed) I've research on how to do it. Through ...watching..."

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed in shock.

"Only because I wanted to see if I like men!" Arthur cried.

Merlin looks at him sceptically.

"And you know what I found?" Arthur continued to asked, licking Merlin's ear, giving him shivers. "I found out I'm only Merlin-sexual. I got all hot and bothered, images assaulting me of Thrusting!Inside!You!" Arthur emphasizes each word by squeezing his ass cheek and thrusting his hips up. Merlin whimpered and holds on to Arthur's broad shoulders in pleasure.

"Arthur! Please!" Merlin cried.

Arthur chuckled at the pleading tone. For all his bravado, Arthur was very nervous. He had never thought he would actually do it with another man. When he watched the "movie", he wasn't as arouse as much as he was weird out. Everything looks messy and different. He was happy to note that he wasn't attracted to male at all but when he went to sleep that night, he dreamt of the movie only that it was Merlin and him in it and he had the most intense wet dream ever. He practically jerked off three times after waking from that. He was not going to screw this one. Well, he was just going to screw Merlin to the bed.

He quickly reverses their position, making Merlin lie down on the bed. He gave a feral grin at the flushed man, giving a lick at the swollen lips before getting off the bed.

"Arthur?"

"I'll be back love. I just need something slick. Oil. Lotion. Anything," Arthur answered distractedly looking around.

"Bottom drawer, left side cabinet," Merlin whispered as Arthur hears his heavy pant. Arthur quickly scrambled to the cabinet Merlin describe, those lustful moans and pants of Merlin makes Arthur want to just forget everything and touch Merlin again. He found the tube of lube quickly, snatching it up on his hands and rounding to go back to the bed when he stop on his tracks and almost drop the object.

There was Merlin, his legs spread eagle on the bed, one hand to his cock stroking languidly and the other, oh, the other was fingering the outer rim of Merlin's intimate pink hole. His face was red, his eyes half lidded and he was looking at Arthur with a "came-hither" look. It was his words that undid Arthur.

"Arthur, I have dream of this for so long. Using my fingers, imaging it was yours, plunging in me, your huge cock filling me up. I would scream your name and imagine it was your hands all over me. Oh! Arthur! Make me scream, Arthur."

Arthur gave a growled and jump, flinging himself straight at Merlin with a fierceness he never expected to have in bed. He was passionate enough before, but Merlin makes him even more beyond what he normally does. He gave a hard kiss to Merlin's lips before nipping and kissing his way down.

When he came in front of his hard manhood, he gave an experimented lick, curious on the taste and feel.

"Arthur!"

Arthur frowned at the taste. It was different, not necessary bad, but something he is sure he is not ready to do yet. Merlin seems to understood and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay Arthur, you don't have to."

Arthur frowned deeper, not liking that he was not able to do something to pleasure Merlin, but he moved on, scooting lower and looking at the pink hole Merlin was circling his fingers to.

It surprise Arthur how hot that made him. He watched as Merlin's finger push only the tipped in and then pulled out, Arthur's breathing turned heavy at the sight, wondering how something so small could fit anything but wanting to find out the feel of it, he aligned his finger to the pink winking hole and gave a small push, the tip entering after a while and Merlin gasping at the new feel. Arthur's finger was bigger than his.

Arthur was fascinated at the sight of his fingers entering, and the feel! It was like silken texture, and it was only his finger tip! He was so absorbed and he wanted to feel more, he plunge his finger in deeper causing Merlin to yell out in pain. That quickly snaps Arthur out of his trance. He pulled his finger out, sat up and apologized to Merlin.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was so new and hot and silky that I wanted to feel more. I'm sorry!"

"Arthur, calm down. It's just been a while," Merlin answered weakly, giving him a reassuring smile. He took Arthur's hands into his and placed the lube in his palm.

"But Gwaine..."

Merlin blushed, shaking his head. "I wasn't ready...by the time I was, I couldn't because you capture my heart."

A wealth of emotion course through Arthur's body: happiness, joy, love, lust and fondness for the man. He gave a loving kiss and calmed himself down. He knew what to do; he done enough research and had enough dreams of it. But imaging and doing was different.

"I'm sorry if I cause you pain or will cause you pain," Arthur apologized.

"It's okay. Just coat your fingers properly and put it in slowly until I adjust. I think...(Merlin blushed and peeked at Arthur's cock) I will need to be open up wider to take you."

"You don't know how hot your words make me feel," Arthur answered, giving a long scorching kiss at the same time slowly easing his forefinger in. He moans on Merlin's mouth, feeling Merlin's inside wrap hot and tight to his finger. It was smooth and silky and did he mention tight? He can hardly imagine what it would feel like wrap around his manhood and he couldn't wait.

It was hard for Arthur to keep himself from just plunging inside Merlin, but he managed. It help that Merlin was guiding him, tell him when he is ready for another finger. They were in the third finger and Arthur feels it has been forever, but the pinch look on Merlin's face keep his sanity as he continued to open Merlin up.

"You okay love?"

"Umm...yes. I'm sorry for taking long...your fingers are thicker than mine," Merlin gash out, his face scrunch in concentration as he tried to make his body relax as Arthur thrust three fingers in.

"Ugh...love, I would love to see you finger yourself open for me," Arthur murmured, reaching down to kiss Merlin. The sudden movement made Arthur jerk his fingers in harshly and Merlin moaning out loud.

"I'm so-"

"Do it again!" Merlin ordered, his pants changing tune, becoming pleasurable.

Arthur was stunned for a moment, his fingers freezing before Merlin gave a whined and pushed down on his fingers himself, giving loud moans.

"Arthur!"

Arthur felt his lips stretching into a wide grin. He seemed to have found Merlin's G-spot or he guess for males, his prostrate.

"Please harder!"

"My pleasure," Arthur purred, arranging his body properly before plunging in his fingers in, fascinated at how Merlin's asshole eats his fingers. He did it hard a few times and giving a slight hooking motion at the small nub he felt when he entered deep enough. It caused Merlin to scream.

"Ahh! More! Please! Harder!"

"Love, love, I can't last much longer. I want to enter you," Arthur begged, whispering to Merlin's ear, unable to take much of Merlin's cries, the feel of those clenching inside on his fingers. Arthur feels like he would explode.

"Ha..ha..okay. I'm ready Arthur," Merlin answered, place his hand to his cheeks and looking him in the eye. "Make love to me."

Arthur gave a quick kiss as he pulled his fingers out, Merlin's hole clenching at the sudden emptiness. They arranged themselves, Arthur kneeling in between Merlin's legs and Merlin propping a pillow underneath him. Arthur positioned his hard, throbbing cock to Merlin's hole, his hands coating it generously with the lube. He gave another soft kiss to Merlin and slowly started to breeched in, gritting his teeth as his tip pushed in. Merlin gave a gasped, stiffening at the intrusion, stopping Arthur from moving further. Arthur groaned at the tight fit, silky, hot walls enveloping his manhood tip tighter.

"Love, you have to relax, please. I can't move."

"Ha..ha...Arthur...I can't. You're too big. Ah.." Merlin moaned. Arthur was too big, Merlin felt he was spitting in two.

"Shh...love, please, you have to relax," Arthur begged, the pleasure almost numbing him but the whimpers of Merlin grounding him enough. Merlin continued to whimper, almost sobbing when Arthur continued to push in, forcing his cock inside. Arthur feeling helpless kissed Merlin deeply and grabbed hold of the softening cock of Merlin, trying desperately to distract him.

It worked.

Merlin was able to relax enough for Arthur slid in, his groin touching the soft globes of Merlin's ass, causing Arthur to moan inside Merlin's mouth.

"You're so tight love. I have never felt like this before. Only you, Merlin."

Merlin chokes at the sound of Arthur's voice, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. He took laboured breath in, willing his body to relax. Arthur wanted to move but he wants Merlin to give him the signal first. The two stayed in their position, Arthur hovering over Merlin his limbs shaking while Merlin lies on his back, breathing in and out deeply.

After what seemed forever, Merlin gave a small push and started to squirm, pushing him deeper inside him then before, walls squeezing his cock pleasurably.

"Ahh... Merlin, please don't move or I won't be able to stop myself."

"I can take it Arthur. You can move now."

Arthur groaned and gave a nod. He wrap Merlin to his body, making their body flush together as he slowly withdrew, the pull of those muscle at this cock almost torture. When only the tip remained, he thrust back in then pulled out again. He was able to set a rhythm, pulling out slowly then thrusting in back fast; Merlin's moans sounding delicious to his ears.

"Ahh...so tight!" Arthur exclaimed, giving a particularly hard thrust in and almost come from the scream of Merlin and the walls squeezing on him. He must have hit Merlin's prostrate.

"Gahh...please Arthur!"

Arthur managed to grin, and lick at the adorable big ears of Merlin, whispering lowly as his hips gave another hard thrust, his hand pinching and pulling on Merlin's abuse nipples.

"Please what _Mer-lin!_"

"Please! Harder, there! Faster!"

Arthur chuckles. "Anything you want."

Arthur pulled out causing Merlin to protest. He pulled him up flush to his chest and into his lap, rubbing their cocks together. He moved his back to the headboard and comfortably arranged their bodies for Merlin to straddle him.

"Ride me Merlin. Show me how you want it."

Merlin's broken breathing was all he answered as he weakly lifted his lips, using one hand to hold open his ass cheek before sitting right down on Arthur's cock; both of them yelling their pleasure. Arthur felt deeper inside and the new position made him reach Merlin's spot easier. He placed his hands on Merlin's small waist but didn't move. Merlin continued to breathe harder, his arms weakly placed on the bed, his body shaking with pleasure tremors.

"Merlin, show me," he whispered again.

Merlin lifted himself up, shakily up and drop himself down, his face contorted in pleasure almost bordering on pain. He did it again and again, loud cried of his pleasure continued to pour out from his lips. He was using his arms and Arthur's abs to push him up and down, but it was obvious that he's body was lacking the strength to thrust harder. Arthur's mouth was opened at the delicious sight of his manhood going in and out of those silken walls, his balls tightening from the feel of Merlin's soft globes hitting them.

"Arthur, please. I can't. Please. I won't last longer," Merlin begged, grabbing hold to his neck and hugging him, his own manhood rubbing to Arthur's tone abs as he bounce on Arthur's lap. Arthur growled and placed his hand to Merlin's soft bum, steadied himself by planting his feet firmly on the bed and started to harshly thrust in and out of the tight hole, the bed moving along the two. Sounds of harsh pants and wet skin slapping wet skinning rang out the room, both men's moan and cries mixing together.

Merlin kept on saying Arthur's name, chanting it.

"Arthur. Arthur. Arthur!"

"Stay with me Merlin. Almost there!" Arthur cried out, feeling the building of his orgasm deep in his belly, his balls tightening.

"I can't. I can't. Ahh...Ahh! Arthur! I'm coming. Ah...Arthur!" Merlin yells as he reached his orgasm, his cum splattering out between their chests, his ass clenching tightly on Arthur's causing him to falter on his thrust before he gave an animalistic howl and plunge in harder inside Merlin's extending Merlin's pleasure. The hole continued to clench and unclench around Arthur as he thrust again and again and finally in one hard thrust in did him in.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled out as he too finally reach his climax, spurting load after load of his cum inside Merlin that some started to leak out of Merlin's ass. Merlin collapse to Arthur as both finally stop, their breath harsh and gulping like fish out water.

"Ha..ha...ha..."

"Bloody hell, Merlin. I think you just melted my brain."

Merlin chuckled, pleasure still tingly his whole body. "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow. You were amazing Arthur. And you feel so wonderful inside me. "

Arthur growled at Merlin's words, feeling his cock starting to harden again. Merlin looked Arthur in shock as he was push hard back to lie on his back, Arthur grabbing hold of his legs and lifting it to his shoulder.

"Arthur? Again?"

"What can I say? I have so many months of kept frustration to make up for."

"Arth – mmph!"

Arthur covered his mouth and started to thrust into Merlin, only the sounds of squelching, skin to skin slapping with each other and loud moans and cries were heard.

***Smut ends here. Sorry if it was too long =p.***

Arthur smiled in content, wrapping his arms around Merlin tightly, nuzzling to Merlin's hair. His body ached from their love making, but it was a good ache and he feels happy. They did it two more times, the second time Arthur made it slow and sweet, watching his cock disappear into Merlin in and out until finally he had Merlin begged for him to take him faster and harder.

The last one Arthur lifted Merlin up from the bed (Arthur teased Merlin at being such handy to move, making the pale man take revenge by squeezing tight around him that Arthur fell to his knees) and took Merlin holding on nothing but to Arthur with his back to the wall. It was more intense then the first and Merlin fell unconscious right after his climax, his hole milking Arthur's cum.

Arthur felt sticky and wet (Arthur can't believe that seeing Merlin's ass leaking with his cum would make him very hot and aroused at the sight, but it did) from all the cum plastered to their body, but he was too tired to really move. He placed Merlin on the bed, slowly removing his cock, causing for Merlin to give a painful moan in his sleep. Arthur wanted to stay snagged inside Merlin but he knew that Merlin was feeling sensitive all already and his own was feeling raw.

He had enough strength left to arrange them comfortably together, before he too collapses to sleep.

...

A very noisy persistent noise penetrated inside Arthur's brain. He crinkled his nose in displeasure. When the ringing stopped, he smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, smiling in content before the ringing started again. He gave a low growl at the annoyance, wishing he can just throw something to make it stop.

It was when the body in his arms started to move and he can hear a soft whine from Merlin that he finally detangled himself from Merlin. He didn't want the noise, now identified to be his phone, to wake Merlin up. He wants Merlin to have the rest he could because he plans to have Merlin again once the exhausted man wakes up.

Arthur gave a wicked smile at that. Merlin will be begging him to stop with all the times Arthur will have him. It's not like Arthur will really listen. He has to make up for all those wasted time he did and make love to Merlin as an apology.

He stumbled to his feet and staggered as he tried to locate where his trousers went. After blindly rummaging for awhile, he finally found his trousers, then his mobile. He quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"'ullo?"

"Well, someone certainly had a late night last night," Morgana's sarcastic filled tone answered back.

"'gana? Why're you calli'?" Arthur mumbled.

"Are you drunk Arthur?"

"'o. What'd you wan'?"

" *Sigh* Arthur, it's ten pass eleven! Where are you and why are you not in the office?"

"'lin," Arthur answered, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Arthur," Morgana growled in warning. "Wake up and answer me properly."

"Merlin."

"What does Merlin have to do with you being late? Merlin's actu-aly is not here...wait a minute..." Morgana trailed off.

"Arthur, are you with Merlin?"

"'um huh."

"Finally!"

Loud squeals erupted on the other line, Arthur being able to recognize Gwen's voice in the mix.

"Arthur, it took you a long time to finally stop being a stupid man. I didn't think you'll ever pull your head out of your ass," Morgana said with a laugh, a small sound of "Congratulations!" was heard from Gwen.

"'wo years and three days," Arthur softly answered, the loud squealing jerking him awake.

"What Arthur?"

"Nothing Morgana," Arthur answered back, his voice raspy. He can already see the leer in Morgana's voice at that.

"Alright Arthur. You can have the week off. But I expect to see both of you on Monday."

Arthur rolled his eyes. As if he needs Morgana's permission to take work off.

"Whatever, Morgana. See you when I see you."

"Tell Merlin that I want details! All the dirty details!"

Before Arthur could yell his mortification at Morgana, she cut off the line. He was about to call her back to tell her in no circumstances will Merlin tell her anything when the figure on the bed stirred and called Arthur's name.

"Arthur?"

Arthur dropped the mobile phone immediately and went back to Merlin, answering, "I'm here, love."

Arthur reached the bed and hugged Merlin, the pale man settling his head on Arthur's chest.

"I thought it was all a dream."

"I know I'm handsome and irresistible Merlin, but to have you dreaming of me and making love all night long makes my ego swell," Arthur teased, laughing. When Merlin didn't laugh along, Arthur stopped laughing and brought Merlin's face up to look at him.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's face was full of uncertainly and fear.

"You didn't regret it did you? This is just not some experiment for you is it?" Merlin asked, his eyes looking at Arthur fearfully. Arthur narrowed his eyes and hugged Merlin close, kissing his face again and again.

"Never. I did not regret anything. You were wonderful. In fact, so wonderful to be with someone like me. But I'm too selfish to let you go. I have been a stupid man for a long time to allow you to slip my fingers any longer."

Two years and three days too long.

"I'll prove to you that I am serious with my actions since you doubt my words."

"Arth-"

"Shh...I'll shower you with everything I have until you begged me to stop."

Merlin never begged him, and Arthur never stopped.

**THE END**

**Arthurs Note: **Well, it's finally done. I think I over did it with the love scene, but oh well. It was my first one. I don't really know how fast people go about it so I just used my imagination. I still can't make Arthur submissive or Merlin dominant even if Arthur never had sleep with a male. Besides, I imagine that he is someone who will research something he is curious about.

Don't know if anyone liked this, but for those who bothered to read this, thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Visit my other fic if you do. You might like it as well. I promise to finish the next chapter this week. I'm just having some difficulties deciding how I want the chapter to flow.

Anyway, review please! Even if it's just to tell me how I suck because I would love to know if anyone even bothered to read this fic. Who knows, I might be inspired to write a sequel!

Please with cherry on top!


End file.
